Soulless Reboot
by Killzone25 2.0
Summary: (Female Frisk) When Frisk has nightmares, she suddenly finds herself haunted by the memory of the one she could not Save: Asriel Dreamurr. Now, desperately ashamed and condemned by grief, Frisk must put a soul into the only fragment of the lost heir left in this world, the husk of a Buttercup, the Soulless One, Flowey. But can she really do it? Find out! (Very minor revisions)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _Really quick, I should make sure to say that I have never posted a fanfiction before, and I really have no clue what I'm doing. For me this is kind of an experiment. So please judge fairly, and if it looks wonky or strange, I would appreciate some tips or help to fix it. Also, I'm gonna need help building up the story itself. Send me ideas on how you think this story should go._

It had been 8 years since Frisk had unlocked the seal keeping monsters hidden away from the surface. Lord knows that was an exhausting week. Reporters and conspiracy theorists were there as soon as the first monster stepped foot off the mountain prison, and the looks on their faces when they found out that the one that freed all the monsters was just a little girl, 9 years old.

All monsters soon found a suitable job on the surface as soon as they got the government to allow them citizenship, about a month after their release. Undyne became a kick-boxer, almost immediately making a name for herself in the boxing community.

Alphys had maintained her current job as head of the Royal Scientists, but rather than experimenting on Determination, she was tasked with making cures for diseases and cancers.

Papyrus finally made it as head of the Royal Guard. Although, there wasn't much need for one, as there were police and the National Guard to do that for him, but the jolly skeleton took pride in the title.

Sans was taking classes in video game design, but knowing him, he probably wouldn't make much good come out of it. Why was he taking classes on something he wouldn't use? Probably because Toriel wouldn't let him go anywhere before considering a job.

Toriel and Asgore were running a primarily monster settlement called Monsterville (Named by none other than the king himself) right beside the mountain, placed there just in case some monsters still residing in the Underground join the monsters in the surface.

And lastly, Frisk. She was still trying to survive the mental workout routine that is school. The last year at school was her first, because during her time as an ambassador for the monsters, Frisk needed the malleable schedule that home schooling provided, because she never knew when the next call of duty (not the video game) may come knocking.

Fortunately for her friends, Frisk never left the small town that the monsters set up. She was too attached, and most monster/human meetings were held at Monsterville anyways.

Frisk lived a happy life with her friends, and for "business purposes" left her orphanage. She lived with Toriel and Asgore, and spent most of her time with them.

But it was finally Summertime, and she had a large break ahead of her that she was going to make the most of. Though one thing she did not foresee was that her break would end up rousing some sleeping thoughts, and call her back to the mountain. Call her back to an old, forgotten friend. Would call her back to the one monster soul she could not save.

It was calling her back to Asriel.

 _Sorry about the summary-like chapter, and the really short length, but this is just a prologue. I wanted to make it summarize previous events as most prologues do. I promise the next chapters won't be so straightforward and choppy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

 **The Nightmare**

 _Alright! The long awaited Reboot. To be completely honest, this is just the revised version with grammar checks and easier transition between dialogue. Basically, it's the exact same story, just with a more authentic look to it with a more professional format. I should be able to get these bad boys out daily unless I run into a problem, but Lord knows I have a long history with those. Most author's notes from this point on will be from the past me, but I will make sure to alert you guys when present me is the one talking. Anyways, on with the story._

 _Alone…_ The voice pierced through the air. _I can't feel. Can't think. You don't know what it's like to be soulless Frisk._ Frisk's eyes darted every direction. She spun around, looking for the source of the voice. _Pain, hurt, and anger. That's all I can feel. It's all I know now._ She tried to console whoever this voice belonged to. But she couldn't talk. Just like when she was first in the Underground. _And you want to know something?_ She felt like she knew this voice. She kept trying to see into the endless darkness she was surrounded by. _You're why I'm still like this!_ She could finally hear where the voice was coming from. She turned to the source.

It was Asriel. Not in his child form, but his evil form. The one with black marks adorning his face, tracing around pitch black and blood red eyes that reflected the suffering and rage he endured. In a plain, but harsh tone, he spoke once more. this time, his voice came out clear. "You left me behind." though the voice was followed by a dreamy echo. Frisk tried once more to speak, but it seemed her words died as they tried to leave her mouth. "You never even tried. You let me suffer the torment that soullessness brought onto me, just as Chara let me become this in the first place."

Frisk realized that he was comparing her to the demon child that betrayed him, and possessed him, as she did to Frisk in the alternate timelines she lived through.

"You never tried…"

She finally found her voice, but as she spoke, she did so in a hoarse whisper. "I… I did-"

She was cut off by Asriel's now harsh and enraged tone. "The hell you did!" He snapped, yelling at her now, taking long strides to back the girl into an invisible corner. "Not a single RESET. You didn't even LOAD your older SAVE!"

Frisk couldn't find the right words to defend herself with, and another realization followed. The realization that she did not in fact put in an attempt to save him, and she was downright ashamed for it. "I-I'm s-so sorry!" Frisk managed to choke out before bursting into tears. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She repeated again and again. "I'm s-"

"Whoa! chill out kiddo!" Frisk bolted up faster than lightning, panting. Sweat and tears were coating her face, making it shine in the room's dim light. She was back in the mansion that all her surface monster friends resided in. "You okay? Sounded like a pretty intense nightmare!" Sans tried to comfort as best he could when his voice was accompanied by early morning grogginess.

"I… I'm alright Sans, it was just a dream." She managed to get out in between shallow, raspy breaths.

"Didn't sound like it was _Just a dream._ You were screaming apologies when you weren't crying your eyes out, and I nearly had to push you off the bed to wake you up." Sans continued. "You literally woke up the whole house, even me."

She could tell. Sans' eyes had little purple spots under them, and his "eyelids" were slanted over their pitch black sockets. "Oh geez. Sorry Sans." She repeated once more.

"You've been shoutin' that all night." He responded. "It's okay kid. But when I wake up some more, I wanna know what was so freakin' miserable about that dream."

Normally, Sans was cheerful, even if he didn't catch much sleep, so the fact that he was scowling through every word of their conversation meant that Frisk woke him up _really_ early.

As Sans left the bedroom, Frisk's mind wandered back to her nightmare from earlier. It felt like Asriel was really there. He seemed to _know_. He seemed sentient about the situation. When he spoke, she heard it as though she was still in reality, or back in the Underground. He seemed genuinely _enraged_ towards the end _._ This certainly wasn't a normal nightmare, like the ones she had about her fight with Omega Flowey, if it could be called that. It was more like a slaughter, but she still found it within herself to spare Flowey, after all the he had done to her and her friends. She truly was a saint.

But she would continue pondering on this later. For now, she felt like she would need to calm down Papyrus, because knowing him, he would probably be trying to fight past Undyne to check up on her to see what all the screaming was about. He was almost as motherly as Toriel.

Frisk rubbed her eyes in an attempt to get the tears and tiredness out. After pushing over what blankets still covered her, she made her way to the door. She opened the door to reveal quite the scene. Papyrus was struggling to make his way out of Undyne's signature headlock prison of doom.

"Settle down Pap, Sans said the punk's alright!" Undyne tried to calm the squirming skeleton.

"Unhand me! I must make sure for myself!" Papyrus struggled to get out of Undyne's custom prison that anyone has yet to escape: the headlock. Frisk, rather than help the tall bag of bones, walked to a nearby clear spot on the floor, sat down, and waited for them to finish their business.

Papyrus continued to thrash about wildly until finally noticing the girl sitting on the floor across the room from the little rumble between the overprotective skeleton, and the professional kickboxing fish. We all know how this fight was going.

"Human!" The skeleton managed to talk regardless of the strong arm squeezing his neck to tap him out.

Undyne looked to where Papyrus was struggling to get to. "Heya punk!" Undyne let go of the skeleton as she approached the gloomy child. "Hey, you alright? Papyrus here was a walking, talking panic attack when he heard you started crying."

Frisk turned her head to speak. "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." Papyrus seemed content at that, however, Undyne wasn't buying it. Most nightmares, Frisk would wake up with a loud gasp, or an occasional scream, but never did she wake up crying, let alone be still crying after about five minutes of watching the obnoxious fish warrior, and the hyperactive skeleton duke it out over something. That always cheered her up. Not because of the fighting, but listening to Papyrus claim to be the best while he was having his tailbone handed to him on a silver platter.

"Well kid, count yourself lucky," Sans began as he rounded the corner into the scene. "Cause if Toriel was here, she'd flay you to the _bone_." He flashed his normal grin while trying to cheer up Frisk before doing the very same thing Toriel would have done.

Frisk wiped away some tears and smiled, then sighed. "I need some air." Frisk stated before embarking to the door.

"Same here." Sans followed suit. Not once did Frisk object.

Once outside, Frisk began to slump down against the cold stone wall, while Sans leaned against the same wall, at the side of Frisk. The silence was heavy, but Sans was the one to break it. "So you wanna tell me what's really bothering ya?" No soft launch. Sans went straight into the conversation that Frisk wanted to avoid, without beating around the bush.

"What are you talking about?" She tried to feign an ignorant face, but Sans could see right through it.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I know it's not just that nightmare that's bothering you. There's somethin' else to it." Frisk sighed before giving in. Sans didn't want to beat around the bush so neither did she.

"I couldn't save everyone." She started, looking to Sans, hoping to see the knowing expression that showed he knew something, so she wouldn't have to explain it to him, but there was nothing but confusion.

"Whatcha' mean kid? We all made it out. You, me, Pap, Tori, Alph, everyone made it out."

Frisk shook her head. "Flowey-"

Sans cut her off right there. "You mean the demon flower? Who cares about that lil' weed?"

Frisk shot him a disapproving glare before continuing. "As I was saying, Flowey wasn't always… Well, Flowey." She looked to Sans who seemed even more confused than ever. She would have laughed at the face he was making, but the mood was a bit too serious for laughter. "He was once someone who could empathize, and care for other people. He wasn't always a sociopath."

Sans decided to voice a particular question that arose from what she said about the devil. "What do you mean? He's soulless, he doesn't have the capacity for empathy."

Frisk explained it all, choking back a few sobs every now and again. She told him of Flowey's past. She told him of who Flowey used to be, and who he was for a small amount of time. She told him of Asriel. He was shocked. His jaw almost literally dropped to the floor when he heard that the monster prince was still alive.

"So you're telling me, that the long lost and dead son of Toriel and Asgore is still alive, stuck in the Underground, and tried to kill you for half your trip there?"

Frisk nodded slightly and tried to shy away. "Yeah."

Now aggravated, Sans continued. "And you didn't tell us this sooner _why_?" He had a slight growl to his voice now.

"W-well, I didn't want to get your hopes up. Toriel and Asgore would do something reckless."

Sans started to see the reason of why Frisk would keep this secret. "Well, why didn't you tell Alphys? She was experimenting on souls and soul power from the get-go."

Now Frisk was shaded crimson. "Oh. Uum… I guess I didn't really think about that."

Sans slapped his forehead so hard, it almost cracked. "Okay, guess we're going to the lab." Both turned to see Undyne and Papyrus standing at the doorway.

 _PAST: Well, sorry again for the short chapter, but I just had trouble getting my brain to work this week, so this chapter kinda came out slow and I wanted to just get something out there before people get impatient. I would like to acknowledge the email that I got. You don't need to apologize for commenting so soon. I don't find it annoying, but the opposite. When I saw how fast someone commented on my fic, it put a smile on my face that nobody could wipe off, so thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

 **Alphys' Old Duties**

As the four friends made their way to Alphys' lab, Frisk was being assaulted by a plethora of questions from an anxious Papyrus, and a curious Undyne. By the time the gang reached the mountain entrance, Frisk was already asked for just about everything she knew, and a few things she didn't know. Things like "Did Asriel look like his parents? What were his stats? What do you mean it's complicated?" And of course, Papyrus was the one to ask the most random one of the lot. "Does he like spaghetti?"

Other than ask questions every now and again, the two monsters were pushed to the side a little, as Frisk and Sans went over some general ideas on what to do to turn Flowey back into Asriel. The soundest idea was that they continue to study the foundations of soul creation, and repeat the process on Flowey. (If the idea slipped by anyone, their thinking of making Asriel's soul.)

As they passed the old castle, Sans thought about a flaw in their plan. "Wait!" The whole party stopped in their tracks thinking Sans may have seen something. It's been awhile since anyone there was in the Underground but Alphys, who refused to go to the surface (Most likely for social reasons), so they were seeing things from Frisk's perspective when she first fell in. That perspective being an ominous and wary one.

"Yeah Sans? What is it?" Frisk checked as she calmed her nerves.

"Don't be so jumpy. I was just thinkin', this could be a whole lot more complicated than we make it sound." Frisk felt slightly irritated at having been startled so Sans could voice the obvious, so she shot him a sideways glare. "I know it sounds obvious, but hear me out." He started explaining. "I just thought of this. Every soul is unique, right?" Frisk nodded in vexation while Papyrus and Undyne just wore the same confused expressions as they did when Alphys and Frisk were having one of their science talks (Frisk is really smart in my story). "Well, I was thinking that to make a synthetic remake of Asriel's soul, we'd have to have an example. If we actually did figure out the foundations of a soul's creation, that wouldn't mean anything if we don't have the right formula."

Frisk caught fast to what Sans was saying. "You're right! If we made the wrong mixture, we could ruin anything, or even everything." She was now wound up, so the only thing the group could do was sit while she walked in circles sing her metaphorical song. Raving. Scientific raving. She works with Alphys on her off days, what could you expect.

"Flowey's literally made up of pure Determination. If we put too much of that into him, he could die, or worse. And that's just the primary issue. If we mess up the soul's blueprint, he wouldn't be Asriel in there. He'd look like Asriel, sure, but he'd act entirely different."

Sans nodded. "Well, all we have right now are theories, and that's all we _will_ have if we stand around here discussing the uncertain." By this time, Undyne had fallen asleep, and Papyrus was fighting a cave wall. And losing. They continued their journey, and sweated through the long-haul through Hotland. It was exhausting, but when they finally made it to Alphys' home-in-a-lab, they were given the formal Hotland household greeting of air conditioning.

"So, Alph." Sans began as they sat around a small dinner table. "Frisk and I have a little business proposition for you."

Alphys looked to Frisk who nodded, then looked back at Sans. "W-what exactly are y-you proposing?"

Sans began his presentation. "An idea that is worth going back to your old job." Alphys looked confused, so Sans clarified. "Soul power."

The monster scientist went wide-eyed. "S-Sans, we don't need to study s-souls anymore. We d-destroyed the barrier, r-remember?"

Sans just nodded, then Frisk took over, and went straight to the point. "We think we can save Asriel."

Alphys almost fainted. "That's impossible. He's dead, and we can't-" She was cut off by her own thoughts.

The memories came flashing back. The experiment. She was testing the strength and repair power of Determination, and she remembered she tried resurrecting dead monsters. She also remembered an experiment involving flowers. She made life, but the forbidden kind. The kind that doesn't have a soul. She doesn't know how, but somehow, she brought back Asriel to a half-life.

Frisk then spoke after countless seconds of speechlessness. "Hey Alph, are you-"

She jumped up off the couch, and seemingly teleported to Frisk's end of the table. "What did he look like before the souls were absorbed?" Frisk already knew that Alphys had something to do with Flowey's creation. She saw the real lab underneath this one. Alphys also knew she knew. There was a lot of knowing at this table.

"Calm down Alphys! Yes, he is that flower you brought to life." Alphys was shocked. She had no idea that Frisk explored that much of the lab to find her experiments with the buttercup flowers.

Oblivious to Alphys' shocked expression, Frisk continued. "But he's a little bit more peaceful now. I visited him last year and he didn't seem to have that bloodlust look in his eye, so yeah. With enough time put into this, and with enough determination, we can make this happen."

Alphys calmed down a little, but was still pretty rattled. She had no idea Frisk knew this much about her real work. She took a deep breath, and finally managed to find her voice, and drag it back. "I trust you Frisk. If you think this will work, then I don't see any reason why we shouldn't just go for it!" Frisk looked at Alphys a little strangely. She didn't stutter. She spoke an entire sentence without stuttering!

Well, she'll talk to Alphys about this later. "Alright. Let's get to work."

 _PAST: Thank you guys for all your support. Sorry for the delay. And the (once again) short chapter. I have this thing where when I see something relatively presentable, and I feel like I'm on a schedule, I just put it up. I'm not just referring to fanfiction. Well, thank you all for the favorites and reviews on this story. It really keeps me going. I'll see you guys next chapter. When this wraps up, I think I might make a part 2 to this story, maybe make it a romance. I want to go for the unique, and I don't see too many Asriel and Frisk romances out there, but tell me what you guys think please._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

 **Flowey**

While Sans and Alphys were theorizing and drawing different hypotheses, Frisk decided to check up on Flowey. It had been a year after all. She knew where to find him. He had stayed there a lot of years trying to reclaim his lost compassion by somehow willing a soul into his being. It was strange, but he was desperate. He was given limitless soul power for half an hour, but it was immediately taken away. It's like hopping a kid up on candy, but never giving him another bite. Only in this case, it was a bit more intense. It was like a state of withdrawal. He just wanted to feel again, no matter what.

In this said state of withdrawal, he tended to drift away from reality. He seemed to be in another world. Probably trying to imagine his way to a soul. He truly was going insane, but Frisk knew that there was still hope. She never gave up hope, and now, they were going to be rewarded for it. Hopefully.

Frisk went to the graveyard to try to tell Flowey the wonderful news. She always got the creeps here. The cold and damp air, combined with the gloomy atmosphere itself installed a horror-like setting to it. But Frisk didn't mind now. She just wanted to tell the poor guy that he wouldn't need to dream much longer. He may have been a Dreamurr, but that doesn't mean he will always have to be a dreamer. That's what Frisk always thought to herself when she felt her hope deplete. Humor always cheered her up. That's why Sans was the perfect guy to go to in times of stress or sadness.

She spotted him near the tombstone that said Asriel Dreamurr. That's where he always was. Trying to call back his soul. As hopeless as it was, he had to do _something_. He couldn't just sit by and let his feelings melt away without even trying to save them. Despite the gloomy mood, Frisk still had a smile plastered to her face. She had great news, and she wasn't going to present it with anything less than that giant grin she was wearing right then.

"Flowey!" She called a little bit louder than she probably should have. "I have great news!"

He just looked at her with a scowl that stretched on for miles. This was the way he reacted to her five years ago, that's the way he reacted to her last year, and that's the way he is still reacting. But she knew this news would change all that.

He opened his depression-filled frowning mouth to speak, but he just closed his mouth again. It wasn't worth it. Nothing was anymore.

Frisk knew that the flower wasn't going to ask what was up, so she took it upon herself to open up the subject she had to keep closed on the walk here. "You're going to be Asriel again." It was kind of a lame choice of words, but in her hyped state of mind, that's the best she could really do.

"Heh. You've been saying that for five years now. It- It's been five years, right?"

Frisk felt her grin dampen, but she tried to keep it up however saddening this conversation may get. "Yeah, Flowey. Five years." She let her smile drop a little bit. "But now we're really doing it. Alphys and Sans are on board, and with those two, we'll bring you back to your old self in no time!" She saw the error in her words, and scrambled to repair them. "I didn't mean the murderous you, but… Y'know, the happy, caring one. We're making you a soul, Flowey. A soul!"

The depressed little buttercup flower managed to curl his lips up a little. It's been too long to actually smile, but this was as good as they were going to get. A smirk of sad happiness. "Do ya really mean it?" He let his hopes get up again. Something he had promised himself never to do, but this time, it would be worth it.

"Yeah Asriel. I mean it." The name she slipped in there did not go unnoticed by the little yellow flower. He heard his old name, and something sparked inside of him. He didn't smile. Far from it. He beamed. This was a serious accomplishment. He hadn't smiled in five years. Hadn't smiled a real smile for around twenty. But somehow, he grinned a grin that could only be matched by his closest friend's.

Frisk marched home that night feeling more accomplished than ever, and it sparks something within her. It rekindled an old flame, something that was little more than a flicker until now. She knew this feeling. She felt it before. Then she remembered what it was. She knew this feeling. It saved her smile, it saved her laugh, it saved her life thousands of time.

Frisk, for the first time in five years, was filled with Determination.

 _PAST: I'm really sorry for the short chapter, but I literally pieced this together in 20 minutes at midnight, and I felt this was the perfect place to leave off at. I promise, I will add another chapter real soon to make up for it. Hopefully a lengthy one. (For once.) Once again, I would like to thank you for your support, and would like you to offer suggestions on what I should do with this story's part two. I'm going to make this a romance, but after I install that into the story, I don't really know where to go, and I'd rather leave turning this into a lemon/smut as an absolute last resort. I'd prefer to keep my current rating. "Teen and clean." Well, see you guys next chapter._

 _PRESENT: Yeah, Past. Teen and clean. You sure do stick with your convictions. *mischievous laughter* Ah, but anyways, I have some reviews from the present to read off. First, Enderapprentice said "Hey, I used to read your stories way back when and I just wanna say I'm happy you're back!" I'm glad I'm back too, and I am more than happy to be doing this reboot. But, about why I left, I'll probably put that in my bio if you guys are at all interested. Second, we have Darkmegatron13 with "_ Well I say this a good start to a reboot." Thanks, man. I'm glad, but why are you reviewing with a guest profile. Didn't you have an actual Fanfiction account before? Did something happen? Perhaps we will never know! Duh, duh, duuuuun! Lastly, Composed-of-Opposites, the great C.o.O, said "Yay! You're back!" Yep, and here to stay. I'm not gonna end this one, if I have any balls to see this through again. That's it for reviews, and if you guys are excited for the reboot of Asriel as it Gets, that one's gonna take a little more time, especially since I'm going to try to filter out a reasonable amount of lemon. Don't worry, there will still be smut, but much much less. Anywho, I'll be writing to all you guys later. Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**

 **The Amalgamates and The Punny Elevator Ride**

"We need something to experiment on Alphys." Sans was losing his already minimal patience. "You know we need a host. You have hosts down there." Sans motioned over to the elevator of the True Lab.

Alphys was reluctant to risk them. They were already failed experiments, but they were alive, and she didn't want to risk taking that away from them. "S-Sans, they have f-families. I-If this experiment fa-fails, they c-could die!"

Sans was seriously losing control of his temper right now. His left eye was glowing bright blue with overflowing magic, and was crackling with electricity. "ENOUGH!" The last screw finally came loose. Several hours of arguing over how to do this had finally gotten to Sans' head. "They're already failed experiments! Would you rather use a live monster? Or even better, risk Asriel himself!? I'm really getting tired of running in circles with you, Alphys! Either we use the Amalgamates, or we shut down this whole operation!"

"NO!" Both monsters turned their heads to the source of the voice and saw Frisk. "We can't shut this down. We have the opportunity to save what was originally believed to a lost cause! We have the opportunity to save the monsters' lost prince!" As she protested, she approached the two originally bickering monsters to try to put her point across even further. "So unless we stop bickering and get to work, we might as well give up now, and pass up this impossible scientific breakthrough!" Sans and Alphys slightly hung their heads in shame. Frisk had officially taken over.

"Now that we're calmed down, can you both tell me what you were arguing about." Sans was the first to show his side. "I suggested using the Amalgamates almost immediately after you left, but Alphys refuses to use them."

Frisk then looked to Alphys, which indicated it was her turn to justify herself. "I didn't want to risk killing them. They have families and lives, several per subject too."

Frisk now saw why Sans was upset. He was right, but Alphys was being too stubborn and overprotective. She wasn't seeing what needed to happen. "Alph, Sans is right." Alphys then looked angry herself, but Frisk justified her decision before the lizard scientist busted her cap too. "No matter what we do, we're going to have to risk someone. In this case, the Amalgamates are already failed experiments. Although we'll be risking their lives, we could end up turning them back into their old selves."

Looking at in with this perspective, Alphys calmed down. "Okay. I guess you prove a point. The Amalgamates will be the hosts for our experimental Asriel soul." Frisk sighed with relief, and Sans calmed down and let his natural grin ease its way back to his mouth.

"Well, now that nobody has any _bones_ to pick, let's get to bed and come back on the morning." Frisk was giggling at Sans' well placed pun, and he flashed his normal grin at Alphys who was now letting out a low groan.

Sans walked, not to the exit, but to the elevator. Frisk followed him without asking a word. She knew what he was doing. "W-wait. Why are y-you going-"

Sans didn't even turn to meet her eyes. "Shortcut." Frisk knew Sans had the ability to alter time, much like herself, but in a different way. He can't walk through the timeline like he used to because of her fulfilled promise to not Reset. He can see present and past time events at other timelines, but other than that, he can only use his "shortcuts".

Although Frisk knew of Sans' abilities, Alphys did not, and was thoroughly confused. She didn't remember installing a shortcut in her elevator to the surface. She never needed to, but it wouldn't be such a bad idea for Undyne's visits.

She thought best not to ask any questions, but Frisk had one in mind when they got in the elevator. "Where's Pap and Dyne?"

Sans just shrugged. "Pap left a little bit ago, and Undyne is in the kitchen."

Then Frisk remembered the scent in the air. "Ohhh. I thought I smelled something burning."

Sans just let out a little hearty chuckle. " _Tibia_ honest, I really left because I don't have the _stomach_ to deal with her cooking." That's it. Frisk burst out laughing to the point where her stomach hurt and she saw black spots in her vision.

"You- heh heh- were always the _humerus_ one" Now Sans had joined her in her prone position, laughing almost as hard. "I think Papyrus left just because he didn't have the _backbone_ to deal with Dyne's lethal cooking!"

Yup, now Sans was laughing so hard his left eye started to glow. Never happened before, so Frisk knew this was a good one. Never were so many puns uttered in any of their elevator rides, usually because they ran out of breath before they continued their streak.

When they got to the surface, they couldn't breathe. These were the kind of memories Frisk cherished with Sans and Toriel: the punny kind. This was why most of her friends tried to keep the three pun masters away from one another, because if ever they were in one location long enough to make a joke, it would be all out Armageddon.

 _PAST: Once I started the first pun, I knew I had to keep going. Once I hit the end, I knew I had to change the chapter title. I don't think you guys are gonna be getting any lengthy chapters for a while. I know I said this one would be lengthy, but it just didn't come out that way. I would like to thank you guys once again for your continued support, and I'm still open to ideas for the part 2 to this story. Title, new characters, events, chapters, anything that's not plagiarism. Please leave me some ideas, and this time, I'm not even gonna promise any lengthy chapters because it's probably not happening. I will try though. Thank you guys once more for your support, and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye!_

 _PRESENT: Yeah, just to make sure you guys know, that whole "lend me ideas" ship sailed a while ago. Can't really do anything about that with this story, but when I post my Charisk or Friskara or whatever the ship name is between Frisk and Chara is, you guys will be in full control once again over what happens in the story. For now though, the road is already paved with the yellow bricks, and now we're off to see the wizard! All non-funny and confusing jokes aside, we have some reviews to get through. First, we have Darkmegatron13 who said "_ No,the problem is that I'm on mobile and I have to login EVERY GOD DAMN TIME" Yeah, I get that problem too. I think what the problem is lies in how you log into your computer or whatever else you use other than your phone, and click 'remember me,' so then the other devices no longer automatically sign you in. I think it's for security, but whatever the reason is or if it's just a bug, it can be quite the pest at times, signing me out of my devices. Ah, well. What can ya do? Next, we have dragonlover192 with "Darkmegatron13 You can download the app like me! then you get notifications for updates and auto-log-ins!" That's a good idea, but the only problem is that maybe he doesn't have enough space. Maybe the poor thing's filled to the brim with porn, or fanfiction... Or both. Next, Enderapprentice said "You were so innocent lmao. well still I think its for the better that the Lemons live on forever *looks deeply into everyone's eyes* FoReVeR c: But all seriousness now, for the Asriel as it Gets reboot, are you going to continue on with it? or are you going to continue on with the other one? (sorry forgot the name)" One, I was far from innocent. Two, maybe dial down the creep factor? And three, yes, I'm going to do a legitimate reboot on Asriel. It's going to take a while, what with so many chapters and so much sex to filter through, as well as the many errors I made in writing style in general. Still, it's going to take a while. Oh, and if you're talking about the unfinished third part to this, that would be Death-ly Chara-cters, and the the Charisk one was A Little Too Frisky. I'm going to continue A Little Too Frisky, but Death-ly Chara-cters, I just don't see happening. It got negative feedback right off the bat, so I feel like it should just end off with Asriel as it Gets. Lastly, to end off this HUGE author's note, we have Undertale Fannnnnnn who said "I guess you could say, Alphys and Sans need some STEM cells from Flowey. Get it?" AHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Stem! Cause he's a plant! AHAHAHAKILLMEEEEEE! Good one, Fannnnnnn. I am now crying. Thank you all so much for the support! If you want to read more of this and want to support it, please review, follow, or favorite to make it more noticeable to the rest of the community. I bid you all farewell, and goodnight! (It's literally freakin' midnight here and I just wrapped up, so I am EXHAUSTED!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:**

 **Experimentation and Results**

Frisk and Sans had returned to the lab about four days after their last visit. They tried to give Alphys some room to study souls and attempt figuring out a way to make one. Sans said she works better alone, and knowing her, he was probably right.

When they got there, they immediately began some projects that Alphys had planned for and set up while Frisk and Sans were gone. After several quick and messy failures, they came across one that showed promise, and provided far more possibilities than the others.

Alphys let out an exasperated sigh. They had been at it for hours, and they all felt several levels of fatigue and irritation. "A-Alright, l-last one." Alphys motioned to a room with an Amalgamate behind reinforced glass, much like the others, but in the room was a syringe with three different vials. One was yellow, one was blue, and one was red.

"I-In that sy-syringe is what I could scan to be the p-primary f-f-foundations of a soul. The specifics will be a-added later if this, by s-some extreme level of luck, is a s-success." She brought her two partners to another table in a different room. The one opposite of the glass. On that table was a computer wired up to a projector. She was going to make another presentation.

As they entered the room, Alphys tinkered with the computer's buttons. The projector hummed, and on the wall, there was what seemed to be a heart shaped pie chart, but each line was strictly vertical. There were three colors donning the unorthodox pie chart. Yellow, blue, and red. Alphys wasted no time grabbing a long, straight, and nearby object as a pointer. She approached the projector. Frisk leaned over to whisper in Sans' ear. "This oddly reminds me of school." Sans let out a quiet chuckle.

"A-As you can see, the s-soul is composed of th-three primary s-substances. The y-yellow one is Hope, the red one i-is Determination, and the b-blue one is Compassion." Frisk and Sans looked at each other. Frisk's soul was almost entirely red.

Sans stepped forward. "So, if Alph here's right, Frisk is pretty much made entirely out of Determination."

Alphys shook her head in a horizontal pattern showing that Sans was mistaken. "W-When I scanned F-Frisk when you two entered, i-it s-showed that she has a more powerful s-soul than a-anyone. She still has more C-Compassion and Hope than any o-other two people put t-together, but sh-she has s-so much Determination that the o-other factors don't r-really don't show much."

Sans looked at Frisk with new respect. "Wow."

"Back to the experiment, I've figured out the chemical compounds of these three substances. When we inject the Amalgamate with these synthetic soul compounds, it should split off, and make several small souls, one for each monster the Amalgamate is made out of. If all goes well, it will separate, and reconstruct into several solid monsters."

Alphys nodded toward Frisk. She received Alphys' silent message and approached the door. Once she got to the table, Alphys' voice broke through the loudspeaker above the glass window. "When you inject the soul compounds, make sure to get it in what you think would be the chest." Frisk nodded, and turned to the large, goopy blob. Needle in hand, she inserted the tip into the monster's center, and it began to react. It thrashed about violently. Frisk bolted toward the door, and exited the room in a hurry. She sprinted toward the observation room, and barged in.

"What's happening!?"

Alphys turned away from the monitor, and answered Frisk hurriedly. "I Th-Think it's reacting to the Soul construction. It's working!" Frisk joined Alphys at the glowing computer screen, followed by Sans. They looked into the Soul X-Ray, and saw that the fluids were forming several souls within the Amalgamates' body.

They all looked up from the screen to the panicked abomination and saw that it was splitting off into three glowing puddles, and then the puddles began to form different shapes. Suddenly, the grey mass began to develop color. Before the scientists knew it, standing in the experimentation room was three monsters. Snowdrake, Icecap, and Froggit. They were looking around the room, dazed and confused. Looking at their hands (or feet in Froggit's case), and touching the walls. They were wondering if they were still alive.

Behind the shaded glass, the wonder workers were celebrating. Whooping and hollering. Dancing, and acting like straight fools. This was a miracle, and they all had what they needed to work on Flowey, and hopefully return him to his true state of being. Asriel was returning, the scientists were celebrating, and the Amalgamates were saved. This was a day to remember.

As Frisk practically pranced over to the cemetery, she was being stared at by every passerby. They were probably wondering what she was still doing down here, but even if she did notice the stares, she would not let them get to her. She was happier now than she ever was, except for when she released the Underground, and successfully negotiated the Peace Gathering.

Once she reached the tombstone ridden plain, she ran over to the most familiar one, belonging to Asriel. Flowey was moping over it, as always, but his expression lifted a little bit when he caught sight of his closest friend.

"Howdy Frisk! Any good news?" Even though he was keeping his tone down, she could tell he was ecstatic inside.

"It was a success!" Flowey grinned petal to petal when those words sunk in.

"You mean I'll be me again!?" Frisk nodded excitedly. "YES!"

If it were even possible, the girl's grin spread even farther across her face. There seemed to be almost nothing better than making her friends happy, and Flowey? He was never genuinely happy. The fact that she actually got him practically hopping out of the ground in pure joy, and seeing that joyful grin made her laugh. Not the humorous one, like when Sans tells a bad pun, but the overwhelmingly happy kind. The kind she let out when she first saved the Underground. She was happier now than she ever was, and she had all her friends to thank for that.

After finally regaining their composure, Frisk managed to speak out in between happy giggles. "We'll have you in the lab by tomorrow."

Flowey couldn't take it anymore. It was so sudden. He was saved. He burst into tears of joy. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Frisk knelt down, and hugged the flower gently.

"I couldn't have done it alone. Thank Alphys and Sans when we see them."

Flowey hugged back, as best as he could with his stubby leaves. "I will!"

 _PAST: I'm sorry for how long it took to make this one. There was a lot on my plate, especially with the final exams. So for the next week or two, I won't be able to post as fast as I would like, or as well made. Warning: The next couple chapters will release slowly, and sloppily. But on another note, I still haven't gotten any suggestions for the next story. I would really appreciate some suggestions on how to go about the next story with Asriel._

 _PRESENT: Ahh, the exams. Reading that reminded me it has been a whole year since I first published this story, cause I just finished my exams yesterday. But enough about that, let's get on with the reviews, or review, I suppose. Only one, that one being from Dragonlover192, who said "Boy, you REALLY love puns... Well, I just wanted to say, good idea putting the actual comment next to your response to it instead of just the name, I really appreciate that I do not have to go check the comments every time I see a response to one, like I have to do with most other fanfictions!" Indeed, I do love my puns, very much so! And I actually used to simply write my responses to reviews rather than actually saying what the reviews were until about halfway through Asriel as it Gets when it finally dawned on me that it must be incredibly difficult to read the reviews section with that lack of a reference. So that about does it for this reading your reviews session. Hope you guys enjoyed, and I will write to you next time. Later!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6:**

 **The Soulless No Longer**

 _This will be the last chapter in my story, so I decided to make it a bit lengthier. I will be opening a second story shortly after I tie this one off. I just didn't want to label this story as a romance and leave people tied to it for seven chapters before the romance actually kicks in. But anyways, on with the fic!_

Dug into a flower pot, Flowey felt slightly claustrophobic. He normally had some freedom on the open ground he was used to. He used to burrow himself underground to travel. But now, he was stuck in this stupid prison. _Keep calm Flowey._ He thought. _You just need to suck it up for a few hours, then your back on your feet. Literally._

Frisk kept eying the flower closely. Not because she was distrustful of him, as she should be, but because she couldn't help but admire the smile he was wearing. It was strange, but warm and affectionate. The strange factor was likely played into effect because she hadn't seen him smile in a long time. It seemed out of place, but in a good way.

Flowey started to take notice of his surroundings, and Frisk's stare. "Is there something on my face?" His mocking tone tracing the remark.

Frisk seemed to blink back into reality. "Sorry, it's just strange seeing you smile. You've worn the same solemn scowl all these years. It's nice though."

The small buttercup flower seemed confused, but quickly regained his composure, and his excitement. "Well you'd better get used to it, because after this, it's going to stay." Frisk just grinned and nodded.

They finally reached their destination after the seemingly endless combinations of corridors and hallways. The testing room. There was a smaller version of the soul forming syringe attached to a mechanical arm. Flowey shivered. He always despised needles, and this one was rather large. It was a childish fear, but that's what he is at heart. A child.

The shiver did not go unnoticed by his carrier. "Something wrong Flowey?"

The said flower turned to meet Frisk's concerned blue eyes. "N-nothing! Forget about it!" Frisk was going to push into this little problem further, but she decided not to. He was just jittery with excitement! So she did as the flower instructed her to and forgot about it.

"Well, get settled in. This will take a minute." Both of the room's occupants were startled to hear Alphys' voice break into the comfortable silence via loudspeaker.

Steeling her nerves, she figures that Flowey could use some help calming his own. He seemed like it would help for him to open up some more. He always treated the world like he couldn't trust anyone, like it was " _Kill_ or _be_ killed!" So Frisk sat down beside him, and tried to pry whatever was bothering him out into the open.

"So. Anything you want to get out?"

Flowey just let out a small chuckle. Not the dark giggle he squeaked whenever his intents were murderous, but a sad kind. The kind someone would let out when they've seen too much, done too much. Just like Flowey. "Nah, I'm fine." Frisk wasn't letting this go. She was Determined to pry this out of him. It was clearly chewing him up!

"Flowey, you're looking more depressed now than ever. Something's up. Tell me." He was going to deny it, but when he looked up into Frisk's eyes, he saw genuine concern, and endless reserves of Determination. He wasn't getting out of this.

"I'm just ashamed. I've been trying to kill you. I've succeeded at it too, multiple times, but here you are. Helping me when I've tried so many times to hurt you."

Frisk just shrugged. "You'd have done the same for me if our places were swapped."

Flowey was shocked and aggravated that she wasn't taking this seriously. "You don't understand. I've killed everyone so many times before you came down here. This place was my murderous playground before you stopped me!"

Frisk was now confused. "Wait, what?" The flower sighed with defeat. She hadn't known all this time, now he'd screwed it all up. There was no way she would help him after telling her what he's done, but…

"I have the ability to alter time too. And unlike you, I've abused it. I've won every game, I've lost every game. I've appeased everyone, I've killed everyone. And it all got so dull and boring. Everyone became so predictable. It stayed this way until you fell down here. I could never predict you." Frisk was taken back by this new information. She had no clue that he could alter time like she could. "Now you probably think I'm some kind of hellspawn, unfit for this world. I wouldn't blame you if-"

She stopped him mid-sentence with the largest hug she ever gave anyone. "You don't need to be ashamed Flowey. You just couldn't feel. And without your feelings, your love, you didn't know what to do. So you resorted to violence. It's alright though. We'll change all that very soon."

As if on cue, Alphys disrupted their small moment of confession. "A-alright, we're all r-ready in here. F-Frisk, you may want t-to leave th-the room, w-we're about to pull the l-lever." Frisk nodded, and made her way to the door. She flashed Flowey one last, sweet smile and made her way to the observation room.

She made it just in time to see Alphys pulling the metaphorical lever, and typing commands into her computer. Frisk watched as the mechanical arm made its way down to a terrified Flowey. Frisk noticed the flower's shaking, but this had to happen. Impossible odds couldn't stop this, so a fear of needles had to be put aside for now. She had to remember to tease him for this later though.

After what seemed to be ages, the needle finally made it to Flowey. It began to sink its sharp tip into the stem. His face scrunched up in pain, but he would survive. They could've made the needle a bit smaller though.

After several minutes of waiting, Frisk finally decided to check up on Flowey via loudspeaker. "Hey, Flowey! are you feeling alright in there?"

The flower just slumped back into his container. "It didn't work Frisk! Your stupid experiment didn't work!

Frisk was in tears. "Can you- Can you feel anything?"

Flowey was enraged. "What does it matter if I can feel anything or not!? The shot didn't work! I'm not Asriel!" He calmed down a little. "Why did I even get my hopes up?"

Frisk was so ashamed. She'd gotten his hopes up, and crushed them all in the same week. This was horrible. It wasn't supposed to go this way.

Alphys broke into the situation once again. "Well, he's got a soul. He should at the very least be able to feel again."

Frisk looked to Flowey sympathetically and expectantly. "Sure I can feel, but-"

Frisk cut in. "That's enough for me."

The angry flower then looked at his friend in a small tantrum. "What!?"

Frisk sighed. It wasn't an exasperated or an exhausted sigh, but a soft one. "I just wanted to make you feel again. That's what you wanted, right?"

Flowey just shrugged in a pouty way. "Well, be happy. Think optimistically." He took a deep breath, sighed, shrugged, then looked back up to his friend. The friend, whom he reminded himself, devoted much of her time and energy to make him happy. He swallowed his grumpy pout, and smiled. "I guess you're right." He mumbled so low it was barely audible, but Frisk heard it, and acknowledged it with a close hug.

"C'mon. Let's get you home."

Flowey spent that night at Frisk's room in the royal manor. Frisk decided it was best to keep the flower a little secret that her friends gladly agreed to keep. She kept him at her bedside whenever she slept, and snuck him outside from time to time to give him a little freedom. They enjoyed their life while it lasted, but that life eventually evolved into something that was expected, yet unexpected. It's complicated. But it happened on the night before Toriel and Asgore returned from their meeting with the human government about a month after Flowey was given his own soul…

Frisk sprawled out across the sheet of her bed, covered in her blanket. She kept her favorite buttercup flower at her side, when she was awoken by a strange and foreign feeling. Not feelings, but she was literally feeling something else in her bed. It was warm, and furry, but it sure wasn't a Temmie, so she got startled. And we should know by now what a female Frisk does when she's startled in these fanfictions. She let out a little squeal. Not enough to wake up anybody else in the household, but it was just enough to wake up whatever was sharing her sheets.

"Wha- Wha'd I do?" The unidentified person shot upright while it said those muffled words. Frisk just stared at it. Or him. He looked like a younger, brawnier version of Toriel. He just looked back at her, confused. "Morinin' Frisk. It's a little bit early though, isn't it?" She just stared.

When she finally managed to form the words, they came out as sputtered nonsense. "Wha- Who- Asriel?"

"Calm down Frisk, let's just go back to sleep. It's way too early to be up and around." He covered himself into the sheets again. Frisk just ripped them off of him.

"Look at yourself!" He groaned, and looked down, shocked. He found, not a green stem, but he could make out with the dim light a white, fur-covered torso. "You're Asriel again!"

Frisk's quiet shout broke him out of his stunned stupor. "I- I am! I'm me again. Thank you so much!" His gratefulness drove him to throw off the sheets, and tackle an unsuspecting human back to the bed. Once the prince pulled off, Frisk noticed he looked different. He had small horns protruding through the fur, but because of its white color, it looked to be made of the fur itself. He was also a fair bit taller than she remembered. He looked like he may be in his late teen years, much like herself. While scanning his appearance, she came across a certain, exposed area of his body that made her blush the darkest shade of crimson.

"Uum, Asriel? You may want to do a quick double-take on yourself before pinning me like that."

He was a little bit confused until she started pointing down. He looked where she was motioning, and blushed just as badly. "It looks like soul-fueled transformation doesn't have the common courtesy of giving you some pants."

He quickly pulled the covers over himself. "Y-Yeah. Do you know where I could by chance find some?"

She giggled. "You look a bit older than last time, so I'd have to say your best bet is one of Toriel's cloaks." He nodded. She took his hand, and led him out the door.

Unfortunately, the well seemed to run dry again in the luck department, as Papyrus came running down the hallway. "Welp, busted."

Frisk sighed as the worried skeleton came to a skittering halt. They just stood in silence, until Papyrus cut that silence with the sharp knife that is his voice. "What is going on here!?"

Frisk shushed the now confused skeleton. "Please don't wake up the others, I wanted this to be a secret." Papyrus was now beyond confused. "A nude Asgore clone is running around, and you want to keep it a secret?"

Frisk couldn't keep a straight face after that. She stifled back her laughter as best she could. "He's not a clone, this is Asriel." She noticed he was going to shout, but she closed the distance between the two instantly, and covered his bare, skeleton teeth before a word could be uttered. "And we need to keep this a secret until Toriel and Asgore come back." Papyrus nodded with even wider eye sockets than she'd ever seen. "Now go to bed. We'll all talk about this in the morning." He nodded again. She released her grip over his mouth, forgetting it was there, and watched as the skeleton quietly made his way back to bed.

Asriel sighed with relief. "Glad that's over. I thought for sure he would wake up the entire house, and I'd rather have some clothes on before the others see me."

Frisk nodded in agreement, and they resumed their journey to the monster queen's bedroom to pick out one of her older cloaks that she wore in the Ruins, where she first made her acquaintance with Frisk. _Ahh. The memories._ Frisk shook her head to clear her thoughts and memories that came in droves.

"Here's my clothes!" Frisk looked over to see Asriel holding a green striped jumper that he wore as a child.

"How about no?"

Asriel looked up. "Why not?"

Frisk motioned to his whole body, trying to keep eye contact above the waist. "Look at yourself. You're way too big to be wearing those anymore." Asriel sighed in defeat. "But don't worry, I've got a cloak that just might be your size." Frisk pulled out a cloak that looked like it might fit the prince. He slipped into it easy enough.

"This thing is really scratchy!"

Frisk mentally rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining. You've got clothes now, don't you?"

He sighed with defeat. " Frisk." She smiled her ever infectious smile, and soon, Asriel joined in.

"C'mon, Let's get to bed." They walked back to their room, grinning like fools.

"Goodnight Asriel."

He smiled. "Goodnight Frisk" The light flicked off with the flip of a switch, and the two friends were soon fast asleep.

 _PAST: Well, closing chapter. One last reminder, I'm gonna be making a second story in continuation of this one. So stay tuned. Thank you for all your support, and I will see you guys in the next fiction. Goodnight!_

 _PRESENT: I guess what I aught to say it I'm going to make a reboot of a second story, one with considerably less smut. Any of you veterans from my profile from before know exactly what I'm talking about. Once more, Ariel as it Gets is going to take a while to post, as it is going to be pre-written and I am also likely going to end up posting my Frisk x Chara story and will have to stay on top of that, so as past me said, stay tuned for more. Bye-a._

 _PRESENT (Just before posting): Oh, before I forget, no new reviews! If you did review, it must not have gone through, because I don't see anything new. And also, someone recommended a Muffet x Frisk fanfiction story. I don't know about you guys, but to me, that sounds unique. Reason enough to mull it over if you ask me, but what do you guys think? Should I do it as a fully fleshed out story, a quick five-shot or six-shot, or should I not do it at all? Don't know why you would recommend the last one, it's not gonna hurt anybody to actually make another story, but let me know what you think! And now, for the fourth time this post, goodbye!_


End file.
